El Mejor Padre
by MoonlightSins
Summary: Natsu es padre soltero. Lucy es profesora del jardín de niños. Gray no sabe cómo sostener a un bebé. Gajeel no sabe cómo cuidar de un niño de 5 años. Happy está enamorado de Charle. Fairy Tail es un desastre. Aun así, puede que sea un hermoso desastre. –Nalu / Single Dad!AU


**Summary** : Natsu es padre soltero. Lucy es profesora del jardín de niños. Gray no sabe cómo sostener a un bebé. Gajeel no sabe cómo cuidar de un niño de 5 años. Happy está enamorado de Charle. Fairy Tail es un desastre. Aun así, puede que sea un hermoso desastre. –Nalu / Single Dad!AU

 **Setting:** Modern Verse

 **Pairings:** NaLu / Gajevy / Jerza / Gruvia

 **Notas:** No sé que hago escribiendo esto :D. Publique hace un mes, un fanart de Natsu siendo el padre de Happy y criándolo por su cuenta… me enganche tanto en el AU que ya van 3 comics más publicados y dije porque no darle oportunidad al fanfic. No soy muy buena escribiendo pero, puedo intentarlo :"D

Será una serie de drabbles! Algunos más largos que otros, otros completamente aparte de la historia principal, todo de acuerdo a como vaya publicando los capítulos del comic en mi tumblr. Hare un link en mi profile por si desean verlos!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Disclaimed._

… _.._

 _._

* * *

 ** _My best Dad_**

 _._

 _Capítulo I_

 _Soy su padre._

… _.._

* * *

"– _Oye, oye mira es él."_

– _¿El hermano de Happy-kun?_

– _No, no es su padre._

– _Imposible._

– _¿Tan joven?_

– _Lo sé, también me sorprendió cuando lo escuche._

– _No puede ser…_

– _Sí, hay rumores de que estuvo con una chica y…_

– _No te creo._

– _Míralo, no debe tener más de 25 años_

– _Dicen que Happy nació cuando él tenía solo 19._

– _Sí, si también escuche que…"_

Los murmullos y chismes de las madres se fueron apagando a medida que Natsu se alejaba de ellas. Había llegado a un punto en el cual las palabras de ellas ya no le importaban, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar el mismo rumor las mismas veces durante los años que había llevado y recogido a Happy del jardín de niños.

Los primeros años las miraba y se sonrojaba al escuchar que decían sobre él y los rumores de su vida personal, luego paso de la vergüenza a la ira y los siguientes años se encargó de dirigirles una mirada tan fría que podría haberlas matado a todas si las miradas matasen.

Pero, ninguna de las dos formas acabaría con los rumores. Si algo los empeoraría.

Entendió que ninguna de las madres del jardín iba a dejar de inventar rumores y chismosear sobre él y su vida sexual, así que al final paso a la indiferencia. Poco a poco, las madres comenzaban a dejar de hablar sobre él cuando veían que no iban a tener ningún rumor confirmado, al menos no por parte de Natsu. Las cosas empezaron a mejorar entonces por el resto del año.

Hasta que todas volvían a empezar el rumor de nuevo cada vez que empezaba otro año escolar para informar a las recién llegadas.

Esos días eran los peores.

Como hoy.

El primer día de clases.

Desde que entro a la escuela tuvo que aguantarse al menos seis grupos de madres hablando todas sobre él, ¿acaso no tenían nada más importante que hacer?

 _¿Dejar de hablar entre ellas y recoger a sus hijos, tal vez?_

Diablos, sentía todos los ojos sobre él mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la puerta de la clase de Happy. Tenía una medusa dibujada en la entrada y varios peces decorando el salón.

A Happy le gustaría esto.

Entró en ella y empezó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada. No debía ser muy difícil tampoco, no había muchas personas con ese color de cabello. Azul turquesa.

Al final lo encontró dibujando en la pizarra blanca, si es que dibujar era la palabra apropiada porque no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí aparte de varios garabatos, y aparentemente no era la única persona que no sabía que era porque la profesora estaba agachada a su lado preguntándole sobre su "obra maestra".

Happy empezó a mostrarle parte por parte lo que había dibujado en la pizarra y la maestra solo sonreía a medida que la explicación avanzaba.

La imagen le causó gracia por algún motivo, y esbozo una pequeña media sonrisa.

–¡Happy! –. Llamo Natsu, poniéndose en cuclillas.

Apenas escuchó su nombre, el niño dejo a un lado la explicación y volteo con ojos grandes y expresivos buscando de donde había venido la voz.

Apenas lo vio, corrió tan rápido como pudo y salto a los brazos abiertos de su padre.

Natsu lo abrazo y lo lanzó al aire antes de agarrarlo en brazos. Por algún motivo, eso causo un suspiro en varias de las madres que lo estaban viendo. No le presto importancia y se concentró en preguntarle al niño que tal estuvo su primer día.

La profesora de Happy se acercó a ellos sonriente. Natsu la miraba mientras venía, era diferente a todas las profesoras que había tenido Happy. Para empezar, no era una vieja arrugada y fea.

De hecho, era bastante joven, podía decir fácilmente que tenían la misma edad. Y no era fea, era todo lo contrario. Se quedó mirándola hasta que se paró a su lado y hablo.

–Ah, ¿puede que seas el hermano de Happy? –preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento la sonrisa de Natsu cambio por una mirada fría y penetrante.

–Soy su padre. –afirmó sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Sonrió para si mismo cuando la sonrisa de la rubia fue remplazada por una cara que decía "maldición".

–Ahaha, – rio. –No se parecen mucho, f-fue por eso la confusión. –se justificó.

Se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso.

Sabía que no se parecían mucho, si tenían la misma sangre a pesar de que uno tenía el cabello azul y el otro rosa. La apariencia física no tenía nada que ver. Solo era cuestión de mirar a su hermano para confirmarlo. Zeref tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos; él tenía el cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Se sorprendió más bien porque no dijera nada acerca de se veia muy joven para ser padre. Quizas porque ella entendía. Ella se veía muy joven como para lidiar con todos esos niños.

–Bueno, –dijo Natsu en voz baja, –Gracias por cuidar de Happy. –y se volteó a verlo. –Anda, despídete.

–¡Adios, Lucy-sensei!

–Adios, Happy. –replicó con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos mañana.

–¡Sí!

Natsu lo miró sorprendido, el niño normalmente no se llevaba bien con ninguna de las profesoras que había tenido. Ciertamente ella era diferente.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se puso a Happy en los hombros.

" _¿Es_ _él?"_

" _Si, si es él."_

" _Tan joven."_

" _Es guapo."_

" _Son adorables."_

Empezó a escuchar los rumores venir. Los ignoro y se concentró en Happy.

–Y, bien amigo, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy? –le preguntó.

La respuesta era obvia.

–¡Acuario!-.

–Bueno, ¡vamos!

Y empezó a caminar dejando los murmullos atrás, con Happy en los hombros y la imagen de la nueva profesora en la cabeza…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Repito, no se porqué estoy haciendo esto :D honestamente, no tengo mucha experiencia escrbiendo así que no se? Opiniones, criticas, **reviews** me ayudarian bastante! Gracias!

El próximo capitulo sera sobre las increibles niñeras, y quizas un poco de los primeros dias de Natsu con Happy ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, besos!


End file.
